Life after the Tribulation
by JesusFreak93
Summary: Judd, and Vicki Thompson are living a better, happier life after Jesus returned. Many great things happen. I am going to do RyanxDarrion, soon. Read, and find out what they are! Adopted by NotOnlyMe.
1. The News

I hope you enjoy this! I do not own this.

Judd, and Vicki are living better with Jesus around. They adopted five kids, Anne, Pablo, Jonathan, Hope, and Megan.  
These children were homeless, and the desire was placed on Judd, and Vicki's hearts, and they were going to the orphanage that day to see if any children were going to be there.

Judd looked at Vicki and asked, "Do you think there will be any children?"

Vicki looked at him in surprise. "Why, Judd!" She exclaimed. "There are a ton everyday." She smiled, and they shared a quick kiss.

"Eeeww, Mom, and Dad are kissing again. Said Pablo disgusted, making Vicki, and Judd laugh.

"You know Pablo." Judd said. "You should knock from now on." Vicki laughed.

"You are going to stay with Aunt Jeanni, and Lionel today." Vicki told him.

"Oh, goodie!" Pablo exclaimed rushing to tell the others.

Vicki packed for the trip. She was nervous.

Judd and Vicki took a walk. Judd looked at his watch, and shook his head. "We gotta go" Judd told Vicki. They were just about to leave until an angel stopped them. "Do not be afraid, for I bring you good news." The angel said.

"What is it?" Judd asked.

"Nine months from now your wife Vicki will give birth to two sons, and one daughter, yes three. Name them whatever you want." Then the angel disappeared.

"What will we name them?" Vicki asked.

"How about Elisha, Elijah, and Ellie?" Judd suggested.

"Ok!" Vicki agreed.

** I hope you enjoyed! Please review. xoxo Silvermist (Just a pet name)**


	2. The children catch news

**Here**** is my next chapter! Hope you enjoy! I do not own this. All credit goes to the authors.**

Judd, and Vicki got home, and their children pestered them to tell them what happened.

"Oh! Be careful with your mom!" Judd exclaimed.

"Oh, why?" They asked.

"Well." Judd hesitated. "She is pregnant."

"Really!?" They asked.

"It is a facinating story, really."

"Tell us! Tell us!" They chanted excitedly.

Vicki managed to speak, because her voice was very weak after the angel's visit, so she was still very shocked. She didn't speak.

"An angel told us that we will be welcoming triplets. Two boys, and one girl." Judd said.

"What are their names?" Asked Megan in her sweet, quiet voice.

"Elisha, Elijah, and Ellie." Vicki said her voice rather quiet.

"Vicki, you get some sleep." Judd said. "With everything going on. It would be best if you slept for a bit, okay?

"Ok, Judd." She said.

_7 months later._

Judd ran to see Vicki. He saw her in bed sleeping soundly. She opened her eyes. "Judd, I am hoping these next two months go by fast." She said weakly

"I know I can't wait to see the children" Judd said to her kissing her.

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review! xoxo Silvermist**


	3. New Birth

Here** is the third chapter. Hope you enjoy! I do not own this. Credit goes to the authors.**

_2__ month later._

Vicki, Shelly, Darrion, and Janie were talking. Vicki felt strange, much stranger than normal, she looked down at her jeans, and gasped. The thighs were wet. "Am I ready?" Vicki asked herself. "Shelly?"

"What is it?" Shelly asked.

Vicki pointed to her pants, Shelly gasped.

"Josey said that was just the water breaking." Vicki said.

"You are ready alright!" Shelly exclaimed, and told Darrion, and Janie what was going on. Janie helped Vicki into a clean nightgown, and Shelly placed clean sheets on the bed. Darrion fetched Judd. "Surely he wouldn't want to miss it", Darrion thought.

"Judd!" Darrion screamed.

"What is going on? Is Vicki about to have the babies?" Judd asked.

Darrion nodded. Thankfully, they arrived just in time. Vicki kept on sobbing.

"Calm down." Shelly told her.

"I am about to give birth!" Vicki exclaimed. "How can I calm down?"

_2 hours later. _

Vicki closed her eyes. Lionel came, and noticed Vicki, her eyes closed, and saw three small bundles on her chest.

"Lionel!" Judd whispered putting a finger to his lips.

"Did Vicki..."

Judd nodded.

"Lionel?" Vicki asked. "Oh, Lionel meet Elijah, Elisha, and Ellie."

Lionel asked to hold one, and Vicki nodded. He was handed Elijah. Lionel wept.

Everyone in that room wept. Even Judd

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review! xoxo Silvermist**


	4. The Thompsons families meet babies

**Here is chapter four. I do not own this! All credit goes to the authors!**

Vicki managed to sit up. Shelly was taking care of keeping them warm, especially because it was winter.

"Oh, your awake!" Shelly exclaimed helping Vicki get ready to feed one of them.

"Yeah, I guess," Vicki said looking around. "Where is Judd?"

Shelly laughed. "He went with Lionel to see his Uncle Audre, and find your family, and his. They don't know about the triplets yet, so he was anxios to tell them."

As soon as they finished feeding the babies, Judd walked on with his, and Vicki's families.

"Vicki!" Mrs. Byrne exclaimed embracing her. "How are you?"

"I'm fine especially after giving birth" Vicki said sighing.

Jeanni begged to hold one. Vicki asked for Ellie, and gave Ellie to Jeanni.

Vicki closed her eyes, and lay back. Mrs. Thompson helped her sit up, and sat by Vicki. Vicki lay her head on Mrs. Thompson's shoulder, closing her eyes.

!-!

It was slightly after dark.

"I have a date tonight," Jeanni said putting on her coat running out.

"We all must go," the Byrnes said, the Thompsons agreed.

"Bye!" Judd, and Vicki said cheerfully.

Vicki fed the babies, and she, and Judd went to bed ready for the next day.

**Hope you enjoyed! Chapter five coming soon!**


	5. Jesus comes!

**Hope you enjoy! I do not own this! Credit goes to the authors! Chapter five!**

Vicki sighed. She knew that Anne would come in, and ask what was for breakfast. _  
_

_"She does that every morning." _Vicki thought looking beside her, noticing Judd gone.

"Mommy? What is for breakfast?" Asked Anne.

"Daddy might be bringing it," Vicki said getting out of bed.

Judd came in. "Good morning beautiful," he said kissing her cheek.

"Good morning," Vicki said smiling taking the basket he brought in.

Judd picked Vicki up, spun her around, and then they kissed.

"Mommy!" Cried little Megan. "Will you come, and get me!"

Vicki ran into Megan's room, and got Megan. Megan was only 3 years old, so she still wanted to be carried.

Judd read the newspaper, and giggled.

"What is so funny?" Vicki asked helping Megan into her bumbo.

"Lionel put on the paper that Nicolae nearly blew up during the heat wave," Judd said unable to stop smiling.

Vicki remembered the heat wave. Judd proposed to her then. He nearly scared to her death.

"Mommy," Anne asked. Can I eat breakfast now?

"Not yet," Vicki said. "Jesus will be coming over for breakfast, so we will wait for him."

_1 hour later._

Jesus knocked on the door. Vicki came, smiled to Jesus, and Jesus hugged her. All the kids came to Jesus, and he hugged them too.

When Judd saw Jesus he bowed low saying "My Lord, My God"

"Why does daddy bow to Jesus?" Asked Anne.

"Because he is worshipping Jesus" Replied Vicki.

They all sat at the table, and ate a wonderful meal.

Jesus picked up Elijah. Elijah cooed, and smiled. "What a child you have given birth to!" Jesus said to Vicki.

"Thank you," Vicki said closing her eyes bowing her head.

"Well, thank you an exellent meal," Jesus said walking to the door.

"Bye!" All the children exclaimed.

Jesus left.

"Vicki, ready to do our chores?" Judd asked her

"Always ready Judd" Vicki replied "Always ready"

**I hope you enjoyed! Please review! And I will update again soon! xoxo Silvermist**


	6. Lionel's announcement

**Hope you guys enjoy! I do not own this. Chapter six!**

"Take that!" Yelled Pablo with an angry face.

"Pablo!" Judd scolded. "Don't play too rough with Elijah. He is only 8 months old!" He said picking Elijah up.

"Sorry, Daddy," Pablo said looking guilty.

"It is okay Pablo, just be careful with them," Judd said putting Elijah in the triplet stroller.

"Okay, Daddy."

!-!

Vicki sighed. She, and Judd were going to go on a trip. She flopped into bed.

"So tired," Vicki moaned. She ran to the kitchen, praying that God would provide supper.

"Babe! I'm home!" Judd hollered.

"Hey, Sweetie!" Vicki smiled, and they kissed.

"What, happened?" Judd asked her. "Will we have to cancel the trip? Are you pregnant again?"

Vicki smiled.

"What happened Vick?"

"We will get to leave early," Vicki said.

"How early?"

"Tomorrow at the most."

"Cool!"

!-!

There was a slight knock on the door.

"They're here!" Vicki exclaimed.

"Who?"

"Lionel, and Jeanni! You should have known, Sweetheart."

"Sorry, Vick," Judd said.

"Lionel! Jeanni! Come on in!" Vicki said hugging them both.

"Guess what!" Jeanni exclaimed.

Lionel stared at her.

"What, Sweetie?" Jeanni asked him. "Can't we just tell them?"

"Fine!" Lionel said giving in.

"We are engaged!" Jeanni said unable to stop smiling.

"Oh! Congratulations you two!" Vicki said embracing them.

"Well, we gotta get going." Judd said. "You remember the last time we couldn't stop talking."

"Well. Bye!"

"Bye!"

Judd shut the door behind them.

And they went their way.

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review! I will update as soon as I can! xoxo Silvermist.**


	7. Anne's Birthday Party

**Hope you guys enjoy! I do not own this. Chapter 7**

Vicki waited patiently for Judd to come, and take her to the room. While she waited, she felt sick. At last Judd came.

"Will you carry your bride?" Vicki asked him.

"Is it that time of year?" Judd asked her smiling.

"Yeah, baby. Our anniversiry!"

"Of course I will carry my beloved bride!" Judd said picking her up, and taking her to the room.

!-!

"Aunt Jeanni," mumbled Ellie.

"What darling?" Jeanni asked her.

"She was learning how to say your name Aunt Jeanni," Hope told her.

"Oh!"

!-!

"It is almost the Anne's birthday!" Vicki said looking in her journal.

"Oh, boy! Here we go again," Judd mumbled to himself.

_1 week later_

''We're home!" Vicki exclaimed hugging everyone.

"Happy birthday, Anne!" Judd yelled.

"Daddy!" Exclaimed Elisha.

"Hey Elisha!" Judd said smiling. "Can't believe you're 9 months old!"

"Yup!" Vicki said smiling.

_The next day._

"Happy birthday Anne! Eight years old today!" Exclaimed Judd, and Vicki.

They had the Birthday party. And Anne opened her presents.

*Gasp* "I love it!" Anne exclaimed holding the necklace to her neck.

"That was my necklace." Vicki told her. "Daddy gave that to me for Christmas at Bruce Barnes' house."

"Thank you!" Anne said giving Vicki a hug.

Anne also received a beautiful dress with an embroidering on the hem.

"That was Aunt Marcie's," Judd told her. "I kept it ever since the Rapture happened."

"Thank you!"

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review, and I will update as soon as possible! xoxo Silvermist**


	8. The picnic

**Hope you guys enjoy! I do not own this. Chapter 8**

"Hey, Vick?" Judd asked.

"Yeah?"

"Don't you feel really young?"

"As a matter of fact, I do," Vicki replied. "I feel so young to even be a parent of a 8 year old ."

"Yeah, me too. Even though I am 21.

"Yeah. Being a 20 year old mother is weird for me."

"So, the triplets will be a year old next month, huh."

"Yup! We will have a good one!

"Well it is time to get to sleep."

"Love you, Judd."

"I love you."

!-!

"Wake up," Judd said.

"Hey!" Vicki exclaimed.

"Lets get up. We have a picnic today."

"Yup! I will get the kids up, and have them get dressed."

Anne already woke up, so she went, and helped Vicki get everyone up, and dressed.

"You go, and help Daddy make the food, and I will get Megan, Ellie, Elisha, and Elijah dressed."

"Ok, Mom."

_Lunch time_

"Let's go!" Judd hollered.

!-!

"Come on, John!" Exclaimed Mark. "You are so slow!"

"Mark! I am going as fast as I can!"

"We could have made sandwiches you know."

"I know! But we both miss burgers!"

!-!

"Hey!" Everyone exclaimed.

"Hey!" Exclaimed Vicki grabbing an apple.

"Lets pray, and eat." Mark said.

They joined hands, and prayed. They ate, and after an hour they had to leave.

"Bye!" Everyone said.

"Let's go," Judd said smiling.

"Ok."

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review, and I will update soon! xoxo Silvermist.**


	9. The excitement

**Hope you guys enjoy! I do not own this!**** Chapter 9.**

*Knock, knock* _She's here early._ Lionel thought.

"Hey, Lionel!" Said Jeanni kissing him on the cheek.

"Hey!" Lionel said.

"Hear anything about Judd, and Vicki?" Jeanni asked.

Lionel shook his head. "Last I heard was they were celebrating Elijah, Elisha, Ellie's birthday party. They said they're trying for a baby."

!-!

"Another fail!" Vicki said looking at the pregnancy test.

"The fifth time this week!" Judd said.

"I know!" Vicki sighed. "I am really hoping to have more kids."

"Mommy! Can you get me?" Asked Megan.

"I am going to get her," Vicki said putting on her robe.

!-!

"Getting married tomorrow," said Jeanni to herself. "So, much to do!"

"Mind if I help you?" Asked Vicki. "Sis."

"Was that your wedding dress?" Jeanni asked, touching the embriodering.

"Yes."

"I love it! Could I borrow it?"

"Of course! That's why I brought it, Silly!"

"Oh, thank you, Vicki!"

"Remember me?" Asked a voice.

"Eddie?"

The man smiled.

"Eddie!" The girls hugged him.

"I met your husband," Eddie told Vicki. He turned to Jeanni. "I met your fiannce."

"We missed you Eddie!" Vicki said. "I was hoping to see you again."

_The next_ day.

Lionel, and Jeanni got married.

"I am happy for ya, man!" Ryan said. "I was hoping this day would come."

"So am I," said Darrion.

Lionel, and Jeanni had their cake.

Everyone were happy for them.

**Hope you enjoyed! And special thanks to VickiByrne7! Please review, and I will update as soon as I can. xoxo Silvermist.**


	10. The Adoption! And Shelly's Announcement

**Hope you guys enjoy! I do not own this!**** Chapter 10!**

"Come on!" Judd exclaimed looking at his watch for the millionth time.

"Sorry!" Vicki said. "I am just really tired. I didn't sleep good last night, I am just mixed up."

"Well, there will be plenty of children to choose from."

"Come on, kids! We are going to be late!"

!-!

*_Knock, knock*_

"Darrion! Come in!" Exclaimed Ryan.

"Hey, Ryan!" Said Darrion closing the door behind her.

"So, how are you?"

"Good, I guess."

"You missed the rest of the Tribulation."

"I know, but I was in a better place!"

"I know," Darrion sighed. "But you were the best friend I ever had."

"I honestly really missed you though, Darrion."

"If I hadn't met you, I wouldn't be here."

"I am..."

"You are what?"

"I am really interested in you."

"I couldn't agree more. I was gonna say that."

"You were, huh?"

"Yeah, what's up with Mark? He was really upset recently."

"Beats me."

!-!

The Thompsons arrived at the orphanage, and Vicki locked her eyes on a small child who looked 2, or 3.

The child reached her arms towards Vicki, so Vicki picked her up, and cuddled her. Judd smiled, and held the child.

"What about her?" Vicki asked Judd.

"Yeah. She is such a doll."

They adopted the girl, and they named her Naomi because she was a pleasant child in their life.

!-!

Lionel just got home, and saw Jeanni putting her coat on.

"What are you doing?" Lionel asked her.

"I am going to Judd, and Vicki's house. They just welcomed a new addition."

"They did? Let's go."

_At Judd, and Vicki's house._

Lionel, Jeanni, Mark, John, Shelly, Conrad, Ryan, Darrion, Melinda, and Janie all came to see Naomi.

Judd sat on the couch, and Vicki walked in holding Naomi. The girls awed, and looked at her.

"How old is she?" Asked Melinda.

"2," Vicki said.

"Well, since everyone is here," Shelly said "Now I guess I can say that, I am engaged!"

"Really?" Vicki asked unable to stop smiling. "So, I am the Maid of Honor, right?"

"Actually, I think it is Matron of Honor. Nah, I'm just teasing!"

"Does anyone remeber me?" Asked a voice.

"Chaya?"

"Yup!"

"I missed you! How have you been?"

"Good."

_1 hour later._

"Time to go!" Announced Judd.

"Okay. Bye!" Everyone said.

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review! Yay, I finally did RyanxDarrion, and ConradxShelly! Thanks to Christy for The RyanxDarrion! xoxo Silvermist!**


	11. Mark's happiness

**Hope you guys enjoy! I do not own this!**** Chapter 11!**

"Hey! Mark!" John hollered.

"John! What's up, man?" Mark exclaimed slapping him on the back.

"What's up?"

"I asked first."

"Nothin' really, What's up with ya?"

"I've got a girlfriend." Mark could hardly contain himself.

"Get outta town! No joshin'?"

"No, joshin'!"

!-!

Vicki was a very busy 20-year-old mother. With 9 kids Anne, Pablo, Jonathan, Megan, Naomi, Elijah, Elisha, and Ellie, she was very busy. A possible pregnancy too! That is too much for Vicki. She flopped onto the bed.

"Babe! I'm home!" Judd hollered.

"Hey, there!" Vicki said kissing him.

"Heard about Mark yet?"

"Nope."

"He's got a girlfriend."

"Get outta town!"

!-!

"Lionel! Come here, hon! I want to tell you something really exciting."

Lionel ran out dropping his broom.

"What?"

"I'm pregnant!"

"Really?"

"Yup!"

!-!

"Hey, Mark!" Janie waved happily.

"Hey, Janie! Ready to go to dinner?"

"Yup!"

!-!

"Connie, when are we planning the wedding?" Shelly asked Conrad.

"I don't know yet. Maybe next month?"

"That's sounds good. It's official! Next month!"

!-!

*Sigh* "What a day!" Vicki mumbled.

"Well, we want to make sure that we get up early for our buisness."

"Yeah."

"When, will we find out, about Lionel, and Jeanni soon?"

"Well, no."

"We will soon right?"

"Yeah."

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review! And I will update as soon as possible! xoxo Silvermist.**


	12. The Christmas Party

**Hope you guys enjoy! I do not own this!**** Chapter** **12! ****  
**

*Shivers* Vicki was cold, it was winter!

"Hey, Vick?" Judd asked.

"Yeah?"

"Isn't tonight the Christmas Party?"

"Oh, snap! I forgot all about it!"

"So, how is my beautiful wife today?"

"Pregnant, maybe."

"You can't be serious!"

"Yeah, I can't believe it either."

Elisha came, and raised his arms up to be picked up. Vicki picked him up, and cuddle him, and he fell asleep.

_Later that night._

Vicki was able to get all the kids to play in the playroom, while the adults talked, and hung around till late at night.

Lionel whispered to Jeanni, "Should we tell them now?"

Jeanni whispered back, "Yes! Hey, everyone! We have some very special news!"

"What is it?" Janie asked.

"We're pregnant!"

All the girls started whispering, and giggling.

Judd slapped Lionel on the back. "Gotta love kids."

"Yeah," Lionel agreed. "Jeanni is really excited."

"Women," Judd grunts.

"Definantly!" Lionel agrees.

"Well, since everyone is sharing great news, I guess I should too," Vicki decided. "Judd, and I are pregnant too!"

Once again, the girls whisper, and giggle.

Shelly hugged Vicki so hard that Vicki could hardly breathe.

"I have one too!" Ryan exclaimed. "Darrion, and I are engaged!"

Jeanni screamed because of how much excitement.

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review! And I will update as soon as possible! xoxo Silvermist**


	13. Just Stuff goin' on

**Hope you guys enjoy! I do not own this!**** Chapter** **13!**

* * *

Vicki lay back and sighed. Judd left for lunch with Lionel. She was at least 2 months along, and was worried. This pregnancy would probably be harder then when she was pregnant with Elijah, Elisha, and Ellie. But it worried her. She would vomit every now and then, and it hurt her. Judd tried to stay with her, but Shelly would come too. She and Conrad were married now, so Vicki would tease and call her "Mrs. Graham". Then Shelly would call her "Mrs. Thompson". Vicki would laugh and say "I am technacaly older then you 'cause I got me here nine kids and one on the way." In a pirate voice.

But Vicki felt sick. Judd kept his job as a window washer to support him, his family, and Vicki. Vicki knew her 21 birthday was coming soon. Judd was 22, and he would feel old when people called him "Mr. Thompson".

Then Vicki heard the door open. "Judd!" Vicki ran to Judd, hugging him. He hugged her.

"How did you do?" Judd asked her touching her still flat stomach.

"Good, with the kids at school, and Shelly's house," Vicki told him.

"That's good. I am glad you are doing well. Plus helping around the house."

"Yeah."

"Mom! We're home!" Anne yelled, coming into through the door, taking her books to her room. The house had at least twenty rooms, so they could have a lot of kids.

Vicki wondered about this. It flew through her head. Would she be willing to give birth to this child? She was confident about it. Would she be willing to give birth to more? It all flew through her head.

"I'm scared, Judd," Vicki told him."I'm scared about miscarriage."

"Me too." Judd put his arm around Vicki and hugged her tightly.

"Let's just hope the baby survives too."

"Let's!"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! It will be a couple chapters before the new baby arrives. Yay! Please review! xoxo Silvermist!**


	14. Jeanni's baby

**Hope you guys enjoy! I do not own this!**** Chapter** **14!**

_3 months later._

_"Vicki! Vicki, where are you? Oh no!" _Judd woke with a start. Vicki sleeping peacefully on her side, awoke from Judd's startled wake.

"Judd, what's wrong?" Vicki asked him as she cuddled close.

"Bad dreams, I guess," Judd said. "Life is normal in the millemium, but no death."

"Yeah. The baby is five months old. Wanna talk to it?"

"Definantly!" Judd leaned over the bump on Vicki's stomach. "Who am I? I'm your daddy."

Vicki giggled as she felt the baby kick. "He kicked, Judd!" Vicki exclaimed. Judd touched her stomach and the baby kicked again.

"4 more months. I wonder what it is?" Judd said.

"I want a boy," Vicki said. "I have always wanted to name a boy Chase William."

"I always wanted a girl to name Lydia Marie."

"Let's go back to sleep."

"Okay." Judd said yawning.

_The next morning._

Vicki awoke and held her stomach. Five months have passed. And Jeanni was one month ahead of her. And Jeanni and Lionel already decided a name either way.

Vicki lay back and closed her eyes. She was tired and Anne was watching TV. She walked down in her clean nightgown and hugged Anne. They watched Star Wars for a while.

Until Judd returned home. Vicki hugged him smiling.

"I'm glad you're back," Vicki said.

"Me too. I hate leaving you."

"Anne's here, so don't worry. I have started to walk around myself too," Vicki smiled.

"Well, I just worry."

"I know."

_3 Months later._

Shelly came and Jeanni came and revealed a beautiful baby girl.

"I love her Jeanni!" Vicki exclaimed. "What is her name/"

"Her name is Sade Chalwe Washington," Jeanni smiled.

Vicki feels it. One more month but... her water broke.

* * *

**Hope you enjoy! Please review and I update as soon as possible! xoxo Silvermist.**


	15. Joseph Aaron

**Hope you guys enjoy! I do not own this!**** Chapter** **15!  
**

Vicki held her stomach and got the others. They ran her to the hospital. And Vicki fell into a deep sleep before the starting contractions. Even Jesus came. Wanda and Cheryl came.

"Okay, breathe," Wanda told Vicki. Vicki nodded. After a couple hours, Wanda smiled and said, "Push."

Vicki screamed, and soon a small cry came."

Wanda smiled in said, "Welcome your new baby boy."

* * *

After a couple days, Vicki brought in visitors. They named him "Joseph Aaron" Vicki was pleased. They were excited. Shelly and Conrad were there for a while. Judd and Conrad talked a while. Jesus came to meet Joseph and Vicki let Jesus hold him. Joseph cooed and Jesus beamed, saying "He will be a wonderful child."

"Thanks!" Vicki giggled.

Jesus left afterwards. Chloe came and embraced Vicki. Vicki smiled as Janie, Mark, John, Jeanni, Lionel, and her friend Shelby along with her son John.

**Hope you enjoyed! I do not own Wanda or Cheryl but I do own Elijah, Elisha, Ellie, Pablo, Hope, Megan, Jonathan, Joseph, Shelby, and John.**


	16. Authors note!

**Authors note! Hey everyone! Yeah. Sorry for not updating in a while! But I will update as soon as possible! Promise!**

**So, wait! Patience my friends! And if you have ANY ideas at all! Don't fear to review! I love you all!**

**xoxo, Emily.**


	17. Author's note 2

**Authors note! Hey! I am sorry, but I can't manage to update every now and then. So! I have decided to set my story up for adoption! If you want it, just review or pm me! **

**P.S. I have other stories you can enjoy! So, check them out!**

**xoxo, Emily!**


End file.
